


Let me be

by smileevenwhensad



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileevenwhensad/pseuds/smileevenwhensad
Summary: Lori is a bitch and Daryl can't stand her.Carl doesn't know how to deal with all the stuff that is going on and Merle is just Merle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I add a pairing-tag because I don´t want to give the story away...:/

P.o.v Carl  
It was dark, Carl didn't know why his mum wasn't with him in theire tent. So he got up und wandered around the camp searching for her or Shane. Who also wasn't there. He was scared that anything had happend to them so he went looking in the forest, because maybe they are in the frostest searching wood for the campfire. So he got his flashlight and went into the woods. He heard noise so he shined in the direction the noise came from and what he saw shocked him. There they were kissing eachother and Carl just droped his flashlight and ran. Ran back to the camp away from his Mother and his dad's bestfriend kissing. As he reached the camp he immediatly went to the tent he know the person in it ,was the only person who could comfort him, Daryl. The redneck was Carl's best friend so everytime he was upset he would go to Daryl and talk to him. As he reached the tent he opened the "door" and went inside, closeing the "door" behind him and then layed down besided the adult, hugging him. Daryl held the boy tight and stroked his back while the child was crying. Merle would often tease his younger brother about the conection he had with the boy, would often call him Mother-hen because Daryl was very protective of Carl.

P.o.v Daryl  
Daryl conforted the young child that was holding on to him for his dear life. "Shhhhhhh," he mutered, "What's wrong babyboy?" Carl sobbed and the spoke with a small voice:" I woke up and could find Mum so I went around the camp looking for her or Shane, 'cause I was thinking maybe he knows where mum is..",he sobbed again," but I couldn't find them so I got my flashlight and went into the woods looking for them.... then....then I heard a noise and went looking...". The smal boy began to cry again. Daryl just hugged him tighter and told him that everything is going to be alright and that he doesn't have to tell him what happened. But Carl shook his head, swallowed and continued:" Then I saw them... kissing and I ran..... does mum not love dad anymore? Will she leave me and dad for Shane?" He looked in the smal tear-stained face and awnsered:" No Carl, she won't leave ya and ya dad.... She loves ya too damn much.... Shhh... calm down ..... shh... everything is gonna be okay.... shhhh sleep now... ." He stroked the childs back the whole time he was talking to calm him down. After what felt like hours to Daryl, Carl drifted to sleep and now the hunter layed there and thought about what he said, about how he can't know that what he said to the younger one was true and how he is going too have talk with this Bitch and her Lover. After a while his eyes got heavy and Daryl drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.V Daryl   
The next morning he was awoken by yelling. It was more screaming as it was yelling but let's just call it yelling. His brother and the bitch, sorry he meant Lori, had a screaming match. Daryl could not understand why they were yelling at each other but the hunter thinks it was because she noticed that Carl was here sleeping next to him and not in her tent. "Would ya turn it down missy? Your son and ma brother a sleeping an' if you wake them ya gonna reget it lady," Merle hissed with a much quieter voice now. Daryl closed his eyes again and wanted to go back to sleep again when he felt movement next to him. "Great now he is awake," he thought to himself and looked at Carl. The small boy looked scared because of the yelling from Lori. "Why are Merle and Mum yelling at each other?," he asked the man with a small voice. The older just shrugged and said:"Don't know. Common let's get up and find out why Lori is pissed."

P.o.v Carl  
He and the hunter got up and out of the tent. As soon as the small boy stepped out of the Tent he got yelled at. "What the hell were you thinking?! I was worried sick about you! All the time i have to look for you, you annoying kid," Lori (the Bitch) screamed. Carl felt his eyes getting wet and he began to cry. If Daryl wasn't pissed before, now he surely is. He took the crying boy in his arms and comforted him. After the young one calmed down, Daryl leaned in and whispered in his ear:" Everthin' is gonna be alright. Go too me brother and i'll deal with her. Ok?" Carl nodded and went to Merle who hugged him. Then they walked to the center of the Camp for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

P.o.V Daryl  
"Ya fucking bitch! Not enough that ya don't even care 'bout your son but now ya had ta make him cry didn´t ya?!," Daryl screamed at her. First she looked confused than she looked real pissed. "What do you mean? I care for my son!", she insisted. "Yeah sure. That´s why the little one came ta me in ta middle of ta night.'Cause ya care so much about him that you fuck with his dads best friend,"shot Daryl back. Lori looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised Bitch! Carl saw ya two eating each others faces. And ya know what?! He cried. He cried himself to sleep 'cause he thinks ya don´t need him and his dad anymore. But yeah you care so much 'bout him that he is now crying 'cause ya yelled ya stupid fucking Bitch!" If Daryl didn´t have any morals left he would've punched her right in her fucking face, but Merle thought him better than to hit a woman so he took a deep breath and said:" I would love to keep yelling at ya but someone has to care for ya son 'cause ya clearly don't you fucking Bitch." The hunter then turned around and went looking for the little bad-ass.

P.o.V Merle  
The older Dixon hugged the kid as soon as he saw him. As soon as Merle hugged him,Carl began to cry. The older one didn´t know what to do so he just let him cry. "Wanna know why he cries," he thinks but doesn´t dare to ask.  
P.o.V. Daryl  
He searched for his little babyboy who was with his brother. As soon as he found the child, he hugged Carl and whispered calming words to him. After sometime, Daryl beliefs it was an whole hour, Carl was calm enough to speak. "I was right... mom doesn´t love me anymore..." "That´s not true," Merle said,"she is just being a little bitch..." Carl just nodded and hugged Daryl tighter.

~Time Jump a few days later~

P.o.V. Daryl  
The hunter was just sharpening his knife when his older Brother came to him. "What do ya want?," asked Daryl his Brother. To any other person this question would sound rude but not to Merle,because he knew that his Brother just wanted to why he was "visiting" him. " I just wanna tell ya that ima going to Atlanta with the Korean and a few others," the older answered. "Ok, just don't get eaten you hear? An' when ya back I'm gonna bring a deer back to camp so ya have something good to eat." Merle just smiled and made his way to the others, who were going on the trip. After the older was out of sight Daryl began to silently cry. He may trust his brother but there is still this fear. The dark fear that he wouldn't come back. That his big brother, his reason to live, would die. It scared him. It scared the ever-living shit out of him but he couldn't say it out loud. If he did it would make it real and he couldn't have that. Daryl was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Carl calling and than running to him. That was until the boy hugged him and told him that everything is going to be alright. Even if it was a lie. Even if both knew that it was a lie. Daryl just hugged the kid and cried. Cried until there were no more tears left. "Let's go to the river. I wanna show you how good I am at catching frogs," the boy said and smiled at him. Daryl just smiled back, broke the hug, stood up, took the kids hand and went to the river with him. Now everything was okay again. But for how long?


End file.
